Fabric of Unreality
by Stopwatch-To-Oblivion
Summary: Danny Phantom and Psychonauts X-over. Someone's ripped open a hole in between Danny's world and Raz's and ghosts are getting through it like crazy. It's going to take some serious fire power from both sides to set things right again. Language. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_I actually started this fan fiction after I started another one but this idea was just so much cooler than the other one! Just as a warning, there is some mild language, hence the 'T' rating of the fan fiction. Please don't let it offend you. Oh, and sometimes it will get very bloody and maybe a little angsty. Don't worry though, I don't plan on killing anyone. Yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Psychonauts. _

Chapter One: Frayed Lines

_--__**Mission Log Number 13; 2:15 a.m. on Thursday; June 22**__**nd**__--_

--This is Agent Tredouski. It's day thirteen of my current mission with Agent Cloud and there haven't been any new developments in the opening. Some small, glowing green creatures have come through but have not bothered us even though we're sitting right in front of the opening. They simply fly away through the walls. Agent Cloud is making breakfast as we speak and-what the hell!? Cyrus! Get away!--

--(static) Ahhhhhhhhhg!--

--No! Cyrus! Cyrus! Oh my g-! (static)--

--Pathetic whelps! (static) Where is this place!?--

--What the hell are you!? What did you do to Cyrus!?--

--(static)-opening in the-(static)-human!? The Greatest Hunter in the-(static)--

--(static)-me! Darn it! I never signed up for this! (static) Truman! Truman, if you get this message, we're all doomed! The undead are-(static)-ghosts! (static) Spare me!--

--Die! (static)--

_--__**End of Log. Agents Tredouski and Cloud MIA. Traces of struggle. Log Recovered at 1:30 p.m. on Wednesday, June 28**__**th**__--_

* * *

"Agents Razputin Aquato, Milla Vodello, Lili Zanotto, and Sasha Nein report to Truman Zanotto's office." A cool, female voice rang over the loud speakers throughout the Psychonaut Headquarters, barely interrupting the goings on, "Agents Razputin Aquato, Milla Vodello, Lili Zanotto, and Sasha Nein report to Truman Zanotto's office."

Eighteen year old Razputin jumped at the chance to get away from the dull paperwork that was beginning to pile up on the desk in his small office. He snatched up his goggles and dashed out into the hallway, dodging other agents as he went. He'd been a Psychonaut for eight years but he always hated the paperwork and would take every chance he got to get out of it. The teen arrived at the Head Psychonaut's office, nodded to the gaurds, then to the secretary, and stepped inside, pouting slightly when he found that Lili had beaten him there.

"Hey Raz, long time no see!" She joked, smiling at him from one of the four chairs in front of her father's desk, "Actually, it's been, what, an hour and a half? Two hours?"

"Feels like forever," Raz chuckled, taking a seat beside her, "And forever is much too long for me…!" He leaned in to kiss her but jerked away quickly as Truman coughed into his hand, effectively reminding the two that they were not alone.

"S-sorry, Sir!" Raz stuttered, his face turning red, "So what's up? New mission?"

"I think we'd all like to know that, darling." Said an accented voice and Milla took a seat beside Raz, her partner Sasha filling the last vacant one next to her."

"Glad you could all make it." Mr. Zanotto telekinetically closed the door, not bothering to sit and instead resting the palms of his hands on his desk, "It's hard and confusing. I'm sure you've heard about the strange creatures popping up allover the US, correct?" The four agents nodded, "Excellent. Well, we know where they're coming from. We've known where they were coming from for a long time but it was classified and, as far as we know, dangerous. I had sent Agents Tredouski and Cloud to take up a post by this…opening. They never came back." He held up a silver Mission Log recorder. There was dried blood caked on it, "From what we've gathered, this opening is some sort of tear in the fabric of reality. I know it sounds ludicrous but it's the only explanation we've got. And we don't know how to close it." The Grand Head of the Psychonauts straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back, "That's where you four come in. I want my best agents; you; to go down into the basement of the abandoned mansion where that opening is and I want you to go inside and find out what the hell is going on in there."

Lili gawked at her father, Raz simply stared at him with huge green eyes, Milla seemed a little shaken up, and Sasha was…well, Sasha was Sasha and didn't seemed to be phased by this news at all.

"You're letting **me** go into that opening?" Lili asked in amazement, "You've never let me do anything this dangerous before so why now!?"

"Because, you're one of the best." Truman's voice was strained, "And I don't want to lose anyone else. Whatever's coming out of that opening wants to get rid of us and if it takes everything I've got to get rid of it then so be it!"

"That's the spirit, sweetie!" Milla chimed in, "So, when do we start?"

"Right now."

* * *

"Uhg, this place smells like rat turds!" Raz muttered, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, "Ew, I think that was a rat turd…!"

"Shut up." Lili hissed at him, "And keep moving, the whole mansion looks like it's about to collapse in on itself!"

"Ms. Zanotto has a point," Sasha said from the front of the group, swinging his flashlight around a corner, "Watch where you step."

All four Psychonauts had flashlights, communicators powered by psitanium, their PSI-Portals, dream fluff (four each), smelling salts, bandages, and Raz was carrying a video camera (also psitanium powered) that was recording their process. So far, they were just making their way carefully towards the basement stairs. The old mansion was a mess. Rotted boards, torn up carpet, cobwebs everywhere, rat droppings but thankfully no rats, busted windows, graffiti, and old baggies and burn out cigarette butts. It had probably been very beautiful at one point in history but now it was a dump and a hiding place for gangs and druggies. Add the awful smell into the mix and it only made the party better.

"Sasha, darling, to your left." Milla noted, pointing o a shadowy doorway that the German Psychonaut had passed without noticing, "I think that goes down to the basement."

"No it doesn't." Raz said and the others turned to look at him. He was staring blankly ahead, the flashlight held loosely in his hand, the camera pointing straight ahead as well, "It's down the hall to the right. I can hear voices…they're screaming…I can hear thousands of voices screaming…" He shuddered and Lili wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze, "Let's get this thing over with." He shook his head and the group kept moving forward.

Sure enough, at the end of the hall there was two ways to go and, following Raz's chilling premonition, they made their way down the right hall. Sasha suddenly paused outside a closed door and gently pushed it open. A strange greenish light was coming faintly from the bottom of the stairs, reflecting off his sunglasses. He motioned silently for the others to stick behind him and they went down the stairs. Raz couldn't help but gasp when they reached the basement.

It wasn't huge or anything but it was large enough to make Raz feel small. Cracked cement covered the floor, walls, and ceilings, rusty file cabinets, toppled bookshelves, old tables, ripped up books, and shattered chairs were scattered all over the place. Dried blood was splattered on the floor and across one wall and sent Raz's stomach churning. But it was the opening that really kept his attention. It was a circular opening against one wall, glowing green spinning in its depths, hypnotizing and eerie.

"I think we found the opening Dad was talking about," Lili said quietly as Raz zoomed the camera in on it, "And it's spooky looking…!"

"I'll say, sweetie!" Milla had grabbed Sasha's hand and the German had not even protested, "I'd hate to think what comes out of there…!"

"Well, it's our job to find out!" Raz muttered confidently, stepping closer to the opening, the camera still held up as he neared it, "And besides, isn't anyone in the least bit curious about what a tear in the fabric of reality does?"

* * *

Eighteen year old Danny Fenton's cell phone went off as he made his way down the sidewalk from the exam building. He pulled it out of the dark red bag that was slung off his shoulder and listened to the tune for a second,

"_It's my life! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!"_

Then he flicked it open and put it to his left ear where it clicked gently against the three silver rings there. Sam had convinced him to do that. And to get the two on his other ear.

"Hello? Danny Fenton speaking." He paused to listen and then a huge grin spilt his features, "Mom! Hey!" Another pause, "Yeah, I just got out of exams……no……well, I think I did okay……Yeah, hi Dad!………What? Ghosts? No, no I haven't. Why?………You're messing with my head!………Sure! I'll be there really soon!……Uh-huh!……Alright, love you Mom! See you soon!" Danny shut his phone, stowed it back in his bag, and quickened his pace, not really running but still moving quickly enough. He had to pack his things and get back to Amity Park pronto…!

"Heyo! Danny!" His roommate Kevin hailed him from a swivel chair by the computer, a piece of toast in his hand, "You got a friend here who stopped by to see you! He's in the kitchen!"

"Thanks Kev!" The black-haired college student nodded, tossed his bag on a chair, and walked into the kitchen. A figure in a black trench coat with a red scarf hung loosely over their shoulders had their back to the door, semi-kneeling over the counter. When they heard Danny's footsteps, they looked up and turned, pushing their glasses up their nose as they did so with a huge grin.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted and threw himself on his best friend, squeezing him in a huge bear hug that Tucker gladly returned, "It's been so long! How're you!?"

"Awesome!" The Mayor of Amity Park replied, "Absolutely awesome! And you?" He held Danny out at arm's length, beaming, looking him up and down, "Crap, have you gotten taller?"

"Aw, geez, Tuck!" Danny pounced on his again and slapped his back, "It's been way, way, **way** too long!"

"Yeah, yeah, save the waterworks, Danny." Tucker half-smiled, "I need you to get a hold of Sam for me, huh."

Danny's smile dropped and he stepped back a little, "It's about the lack of ghost appearance's isn't it?" Tucker nodded, "You need me to go in there?" Another nod, "Right, so why do you need to get a hold of Sam?"

"Because," The eighteen year old mayor grinned, "It's the ghost hunting trio, back together again, eh man?" He cuffed Danny's shoulder playfully, "Come on, man, I'm not letting you get all the glory!"

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll call Sam!" Danny led Tucker out of the kitchen and into the main living room, plopping down at his own computer. Kevin shot him a look and Danny shot him one right back. Kevin stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Tucker pulled up a chair as Danny started typing into the computer.

"Where is Sam, anyway?"

"Last time I called her she was in Florida. That was last week Tuesday." He opened up a screen, adjusted his web-cam, sat back, and waited, "She usually answers when she finds out I'm the one calling her."

"Danny?" A pale face with lilac eyes framed by silky black locks of hair falling down to the shoulders appeared on the screen, "Tucker? What're you doing there?"

"Hey Sam!" The two boys said at the same time but Tucker kept going, "There's been an absence of ghost activity in Amity Park lately and when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sent out a scan, they discovered another permanent opening other than their own Ghost Portal and it wasn't Vlad's. We don't where it comes out at or why the ghosts are only exiting through there but it's got us worried. So, I thought, hey, why not get the old ghost fighting trio back together and find out what's going on, huh?"

Sam appeared to be thinking about it. Then a familiar, cocky smile spread across her face.

"I'll meet you in Amity Park tomorrow." She said and Danny and Tucker grinned too. The case was on!

* * *

The sun gleamed through the windows in the Fenton's homely little kitchen where Maddie Fenton was busy cleaning up after an afternoon lunch. Jack Fenton sat at the table, tinkering with some gizmo or another. That's when there was a knock on the door. Maddie dropped the dish towel in the sink, wiped her hands off, walked down the hall, and opened the door. Jack jumped about a foot in the air as a scream if delight rang through the air from the front door.

"Maddie!?" He leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, "Maddie, what is it!?" He froze. Standing just past the threshold of the still open door were Tucker, Sam, and…"DANNY!"

Jack swept down and scooped up his son and his wife in his huge arms, squeezing them tightly, ignoring the flashing cameras of the thousands of people who had come to witness Danny's homecoming.

"Owww…! Dad…can't…breathe…!"

Jack dropped his son and wife back on the steps and grinned, tears springing into his eyes. It wasn't like Danny never called them or wrote them but letters and phone calls were one thing and having your son come home was something else completely.

"Sam!" Came another cry and Sam found herself in the arms of her parents, "Oh, sweet Sam! We're so glad you came to visit!"

Sam pushed herself away from her parents, her short black hair pulled into the familiar little tuft that curled over her head, and grabbed Danny's hand, looking deep into his eyes with her own lilac ones.

"Ready to do some ghost hunting?" She whispered in his ear, leaning close.

"You bet I am!" Danny smirked and, in a flash of cold light, his black hair became snow white and his blue eyes turned glowing green, "Let's go!" He waved to the paparazzi on the street and then dived into the house.

"Mom, seriously, I think we have enough stuff!" Danny laughed, pushing his white hair from his face was he spun around and around in the swivel chair, "Can we go now?"

"Eighteen and you still have to ask your mother for permission?" Tucker chuckled, hoisting the bag full of ghost hunting equipment onto his back a little better, "Heh, I can't wait to see what my security thinks about this…!"

"You two are a riot!" Sam checked the straps on her own bag, "I can't believe how much I've missed this!"

"Have fun now, you three, and don't do anything dangerous!" Jack waved at them from under a mountain of junk he had somehow managed to get trapped in.

Maddie rolled her eyes and then took Danny aside as Sam and Tucker started conversing about their high school days.

"Danny, I want you to take this," She pushed something into his hands; it was a silver ring twisted like a cresting wave with diamonds sent into it and an emerald at its center and Danny opened his mouth to protest, "And don't you dare tell me no, young man!" Danny shut his mouth, "Give it to Sam at the right moment. It belonged to my great, great grand mother."

Danny tugged a silver chain out from under the front of his jumpsuit, unclasped it, and strung the ring onto it so that it dangled beside a heart-shaped locket. There was a picture of Sam in that locket and it was very precious to him. Tucking the chain back beneath his shirt, he strolled back over to his friends, swung his own bag over his shoulder and opened the portal to the Ghost Zone with the push of a button.

"Ready?" He asked, wrapping his arms around their waists, and they nodded, "Then let's go!"

---------

_Wow, that was a long chapter! And such an ending! Hmph, well, if I had kept going I might as well have just put the whole thing in this first chapter! XD I'm just kidding. The ring tone of Danny's cell was 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. _

_Please review! More chapters if you do! I like the way this is going so far! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

'_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!' Right? Yes! And now Raz has to catch them all too! _

Chapter Two: Through the Window

"How long have we been flying through here?" Tucker whined, propping his head up on his knees, "It feels like days…!"

"Only two hours." Danny replied distractedly, looking over a map with Sam, "Okay, look, if we're here," He pointed to a spot on the map, "And the strange portal is there," He moved his finger to another spot, "Then, by all possible logic, we should be only about an hour and half away." He smiled, "See, I can be smart."

The trio had stopped for a rest at Clockwork's lair where, though they were in the same room, they refused to acknowledge the Ghost of Time's presence. Likewise, he ignored them and went about his business of maintaining the time stream.

"No Danny," Sam shoved her friend's hand out of the way, "This is us," She pointed, "And that's the new portal," She pointed to another spot, "And it's almost right next to Ghostwriter's lair so it's more like two and half hours away."

Tucker groaned loudly, acting more like a ten year old than a young adult,

"Guys, this is insane. Even if we do find the portal, there's no way we can close it again! We don't even know how it opened in the first place!"

"He has a point, Phantom," Clockwork's voice said and the three of them turned around to the see the Time Ghost hovering behind them.

"Tch, I don't care how we're going to close it! I'll think about it when we get there! Right now it's the matter of getting there!" He scowled and Clockwork smiled slowly.

"Let me be of assistance," He spun his staff around and a blue-purple portal swam into existence, "This will take you about ten minutes away from that strange, new portal. It's the least I can do for the three who are going to fix the fabric of reality."

"Thanks Clockwork," Tucker saluted him as Danny and Sam nodded their thanks and the halfa scooped them up again, "Wait a minute, fabric of-." But then they disappeared into the portal and Tucker's voice was cut off.

* * *

"Razputin, I do not think you should be standing so close." Sasha said warningly as the goggle-headed boy leaned so close that his nose was inches from the thing, "We do not know what may come out of it next."

* * *

"There it is!" Sam cried, pointing at the circular portal, "That doesn't look like something Wolf could do, it's to round. He rips his portals open. That one looks man-made."

"Only one way to find out!" Danny replied and shot into the opening, "Here we go!"

* * *

Raz had just straightened up from his crouched position, pointing the camera directly at the strange portal, when something with three heads came shooting out and slammed into him, sending him crashing to the floor and the camera spinning out of his hands.

"Raz!" Lili shouted, using her better judgment and remaining where she was.

"The camera!" Sasha yelled, using his telekinesis to catch it and holding it safely in the air, still pointed at the opening and the figures sprawled on the floor.

"Razputin, darling!?" Milla took a defensive stance, placing two fingers on her temple, "Are you alright?"

"Owwwwww!" Raz scrambled out from under the thing that turned out not to be a three headed monster but actually three human teens that all looked to be about eighteen, just like Raz and Lili.

"Ouch…" Moaned a black boy, readjusting his glasses as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Darn it, Danny, why'd you go and drop us like that?" He was wearing a red beret, a cream colored shirt, a black jacket, dark green pants, and regular tennis shoes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, right Danny? Danny?" A girl who was obviously Goth with lilac eyes shifted to her knees and started shaking the shoulders of a black-haired boy in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and faded jeans who was lying face down on the floor, "Danny! Wake up!"

"Ooooohhhhh…" The boy, who appeared to be named Danny, struggled to a sitting position, one hand to his forehead, his blue eyes flickering, "My head…" Then he noticed the four Psychonauts all crouched in battle positions, "Who are you people!?"

"We'd like to ask you the same question!" Raz snapped, "Who are you, what are you, why are you here, where does that portal go, and why did you come out of it!?"

"Wh-what?" The black-haired boy stuttered as the other two helped him to his feet, "That's way too many questions way too fast…!"

"Razputin, darling, there's no need to be hasty," Milla said, dropping her hands to her sides, "They're just children."

"Agent Vodello," Sasha didn't look at her but his voice was tense, "We do not know if whatever is on the other side of that opening can change its form to confuse us. I suggest we take no precautions."

"What the heck are you guys going on ab-?" The Goth girl started to ask but a hot pink telekinetic hand appeared out of nowhere and closed its fingers around her, its thumb covering her mouth.

"Lili!" Milla cried but the daughter of the Grand Head ignored her.

"Sam!" The two boys shouted together and the one who seemed to be Danny glared at them.

"Let her go!" He snarled, "I'm going ghost!" He clenched his fists and looked poised to strike, waiting for something to happen, "Huh?" He looked down at himself, the green light from the opening reflecting off the small piercings in his ears, "Why can't I go-?" A dark blue telekinetic hand snatched him up just the same as the Goth girl and beside him a brilliant orange one did the same to the colored boy.

"Let's get them back to HQ, then, darling," Milla sighed, "As long as we have them in custody…" And she turned and headed back the way they had come, "And don't forget the camera."

* * *

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!" Tucker screamed at the top of his voice, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! LET US OUT!! HEEEEEEYYYYY!!"

The three friends had popped out of the portal into a great basement only to be captured by four people and dragged into a strange facility of some kind where they had been locked up. And it wasn't regular bindings, either. Their wrists and ankles were strapped to the sides of a metal hoop so that they were spread eagle across it. All three of them were in a large padded room where the hoops hung on thick cables from the ceiling, revolving around like Christmas tree ornaments when one of them shifted around too much. Tucker was practically spinning like a top he was struggling against the bonds so hard.

"Oh, this just sucks!" Sam muttered, "They've taken our equipment, hung us out like laundry, and left us! Now what're we supposed to do!?" She glared at Tucker, "Shut up, Tucker, you're not helping!" She turned to Danny who appeared to be deep in thought, "Danny, are you okay?" The movement made her hoop start to revolve and she scowled.

"I don't understand why I couldn't go ghost!" He frowned, "I was fine in the Ghost Zone but as soon as we went into that portal…POOF! No more ghost powers!" There was a pause and Sam figured he must be thinking but she couldn't tell because she was now facing another direction, "Well, I mean, I think they're still there I just can't find them…"

The door to the padded room slid open and the three of the four people from before stepped inside followed another man. The door closed with a mechanical hiss and the boy with the green eyes and goggles stepped forward a bit, tense, ready for anything.

"I am Agent Razputin Aquato but everybody calls me Raz." He tugged down on the hem of his sweater, "We have questions and we would very much like for you to answer them for us. Please." He added in a strained sort of way and the girl behind him with the pigtails hid a smile behind her hand.

"After you've strung us up like sausage links, I think not!" Danny growled, "And what the hell did you do with my ghost powers!?"

"Ghost powers?" The older man that hadn't been there when the three had been kidnapped rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The last Mission Log I received from Agent's Tredouski and Cloud mentioned something about ghosts. Perhaps that is what attacked them." The stern eyes flickered over the friends, "If we let you down, give you food, and a place to stay, will you agree to aid us? Whatever came out of that opening before you killed two of my men and that is not something I can let go lightly."

Tucker looked at Sam, Sam looked at Danny, Danny looked at Tucker, Sam looked at Tucker, Tucker looked at Danny, Danny looked at Sam who shrugged. Danny turned his attention back to the four people on the floor.

"I don't think we really have a choice." He murmured, "We agree."

"Excellent." The older man said, "I am Truman Zanotto, Grand Head of the Psychonauts, and this is my daughter, Lili." He patted a hand on the shoulder of the pigtailed girl, "Agent Nein, please let them down."

"Yes, Sir." The pale man in the sunglasses, pulled a control panel out of the wall and keyed something into it that sent the hoops to the floor and released the trio from their captivity.

"Come on," Raz motioned for them to follow, "We can go into a private lunch room, they're better than the cafeteria." Truman and Agent Nein led the group out of the padded room, Razputin and Lili on either side of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, "What're your names?"

"Tucker Foley, Mayor of Amity Park." Tucker replied and got a raised eyebrow for his efforts, "What?"

"Where's Amity Park?" Lili asked, "There's no such place…!"

"Huh!? But I-."

"Drop it Tucker," Sam said, "That portal in the Ghost Zone wasn't just any portal, I think it's dumped us into a whole other world. I'm Sam Manson, by the way."

"Danny Fenton." Danny responded, still distracted by his thoughts.

"Did you lose something important?" Raz asked, looking at him with curious green eyes and Danny's blue ones locked with them, "I didn't mean to pick up on your thoughts. You'd think after eight years of being a Psychonaut I'd have learned to control my telepathy but it's sort of an on and off thing-."

"Tangent!" Lili coughed into her hand and Raz's cheeks turned pink.

"Ah, anyway, I sort of picked up on some of what you were thinking. If you've lost something important, I'll help you find it. I don't think you guys are bad, just misplaced or whatever the hell that word is." Then he jolted and peered past Sam to give Lili an odd look, still moving down the hall as he did, "I can't believe you just thought that out loud…!" He hissed, his face going even redder, "That is so wrong!"

Lili burst out laughing and Raz grumbled, the red spreading down his neck, and crossing his arms in a sort of sullen pout that only made Lili laugh harder. Agent Nein gave them an odd look over his shoulder and Danny, Sam, and Tucker shrugged.

"Sasha, Lili's picking on me!" Raz mock whined and the pale man shook his head and turned away, sending Raz and Lili into a fit of laughter.

A few minutes later, the group was sitting in one of the larger private lunch room, Danny, Sam, and Tucker chowing down on an assortment of foods brought in from the cafeteria. When they were finished, Truman pulled out a strange little silver box with four little buttons on it. Danny squinted, there seemed to be something splattered over it and it wasn't until Sam gasped that he realized it was dried blood. It made him wish he hadn't eaten quite so much.

"I need you to listen to this Mission Log and tell me if you recognize anything from it." The Grand Head said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry if it disturbs you." He set the thing down and pressed one of the buttons. A voice started speaking from it though there were no visible speakers.

"_This is Agent Tredouski. It's day thirteen of my current mission with Agent Cloud and there haven't been any new developments in the opening. Some small, glowing green creatures have come through but have not bothered us even though we're sitting right in front of the opening. They simply fly away through the walls. Agent Cloud is making breakfast as we speak and-what the hell!? Cyrus! Get away!"_ The voice became panicked and there was a blast of static before the sound came back. A scream of agony filled the room before being cut short, _"No! Cyrus! Cyrus! Oh my g-!"_ Another wave of static and another voice filled the room.

"_Pathetic whelps!"_ Danny's eyes went huge, Tucker paled, and Sam's mouth fell open as another bit of static ripped out, _"Where is this place!?"_

"_What the hell are you!? What did you do to Cyrus!?"_ The first voice shouted.

More static, _"-opening in the-."_ A longer burst of static cut the words off, _"-human!? The Greatest Hunter in the-!"_ More static stopped the words but Danny didn't need to hear the rest.

"Stop it…!" He groaned, shaking his head, "Stop the recording…! I know who…who killed your agents…" Pained blue eyes stared at the table top and Sam rested her hand lightly on top of his shoulder, "Skulker! It's Skulker! He's a ghost from the Ghost Zone! And he hunts for fun! He's been after me for years…!" He buried his face in his hands, "This is knee deep shi-."

"I don't understand." Sasha raised his eyebrows and everyone but Danny looked at him, "Ghosts do not exist. Most often, people see ghosts because they have a mental instability that interrupts the singles being sent to their brain from their eyes, making them see things that are not really there at all. There is no such thing as a ghost."

"Hey man, I didn't believe in ghosts either until," Tucker glanced at Danny who peered at his best friend through his fingers, sighed, and nodded, "Until Danny's parents built that Ghost Portal and…and it zapped Danny and started letting the ghosts out of the Ghost Zone and into our world."

"Zapped?" Lili interrupted her father who was about to say something, "What do you mean he got zapped?"

"Four years ago, when my parents first created the Ghost Portal, it didn't work." Danny took Sam's hand from his shoulder and held it in his own, still starring at the table top, "I went inside and accidentally activated it somehow. Ectoplasmic energy was charged through me and my molecules were rearranged, so to speak. I became half ghost. A halfa, as the ghosts like to call me." A shaky smile lingered on his lips, "I've been defeating ghosts and sending them back to the Ghost Zone ever since. All three of us have." His smile vanished, "But then when I came through that portal into this…this world, I guess, I couldn't reach my powers. It's like the portal shoved them away into my mind where I couldn't reach them. Usually I can touch them with a flicker of thought but now…" He trailed off, looking distraught.

"Maybe…maybe we can get them back for you." Raz said slowly and Sasha looked up at him, "What!? I said I'd help him find what he lost, right? So he's lost his ghost powers or whatever! If I can get them back for him, I'm sure he and his friends will help us with a ghost problem of our own." His green eyes flickered over to the trio, "You will help us, won't you?"

"If it gets my powers back, sure." Danny replied, "It's like losing a part of myself. It feels weird. Off."

"If Danny's helping then so am I!" Sam stated, fingers curling tighter around Danny's.

"Aw, I didn't sign up for this…!" Tucker moaned, slouching over the table. Then he straightened up, grinning, "But that doesn't mean I won't help!"

"Great! Then we've got a deal!" Razputin stood and a tiny door floated out of the backpack on his back and hovered above his hand, he looked at Truman, "Well, Sir, is it alright if I take a dive?"

"Like you wouldn't do it anyway…" Truman murmured, massaging his forehead with his fingers, his eyes closed, "Take Lili with you as backup. Sasha, you monitor the situation. I have work I need to finish." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him without even touching it.

Raz listened to his footsteps receding down the hall, grinned, set the door down, motioned for the trio to wait a moment, whirled around, and kissed Lili full on the mouth, his arms encircling her waist, holding her close. Then he pulled away with a gasp of contentment and picked up the door again, a giddy smile on his face.

"Man, I've been waiting all afternoon to do that!" He chuckled as he made his around the table towards the three friends from Amity Park who were all starring at him stupidly.

"Like you didn't do it this morning, Razputin." Sasha said under his breath like no one could hear him.

"Well, if you could call **that** a kiss!" Lili scoffed, following Raz around the table, "That wasn't a kiss. That was a shy little peck on the lips."

"Eh," Raz shrugged, dragging a chair around so that he could be facing Danny and sitting down in it; Lili sat on his lap and he made a slightly disgruntled noise, "Alright Danny, this isn't gonna hurt you at all. I'm just going to put this PSI-Portal on your head and you'll just fall into this sort of unconscious state as Lili and I project ourselves into your mind. Ready?"

Danny just nodded and the PSI-Portal floated over to attach itself to his forehead. His eyes glazed over and he slumped down in the chair, his breathing slowing as he did so. Raz snapped his goggles over his eyes as Lili wrapped her arms around his neck and the PSI-Portal door opened up, white light spilling over its edges, and then it closed and Raz and Lili were relaxed together, like they were sleeping. Tucker and Sam looked at one another and then sat back and waited.

----------

_This one took forever to write. I'm going to have to explain the Psychonauts and the psychics to Danny, Sam, and Tucker soon and then we can all go ghost hunting! Beware Skulker, there's more than just a halfa after you now! Mwahahahahaha! Oh, and, I don't really know if Clockwork can make a portal thingy like that. He just did._

_Please review! It means that the chapters come sooner and that Sasha Nein doesn't have to drink decaffeinated coffee! Save Sasha from the torment of decaffeinated coffee! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not sleepy. I'm supposed to be in bed right now but I'm not sleepy. So, onto the fan fiction! In which Raz and Lili go inside Danny's mind to find his ghost powers! And no, I do not think that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are two different people. His ghost powers are just locked up inside his mind for some reason that I may or may not explain later and they have to go and find them. Don't count on an explanation though, I'll probably forget._

Chapter Three: Finding Phantom

Raz opened his eyes and found himself standing in the hallway of a high school, Lili beside him, kids moving all around him, figments drifting all over the place as pencils, notebooks, and paper airplanes, and voices mingled in the air. A few students were starring at the two Psychonauts and Raz couldn't blame them; two eighteen year olds both in matching uniforms and one of them had goggles and an ancient looking backpack.

"A high school?" Lili muttered, "But isn't he a college freshman?"

"Maybe most of his more vivid memories reside in his high school years." Raz mused aloud, putting his goggles back on the top of his head, "Or maybe this is just where we ended up."

A bell rang and the hall emptied faster than Razputin getting away from a body of water, leaving them alone together in the halls.

"We should find Danny," Raz muttered, "If we find Danny, maybe we can find these ghost powers of his."

"What was that?" Lili cocked her head, holding up her hand to silence her boyfriend, "It sounds like there's someone calling for help…"

Raz paused and listened. Sure enough, he could make out someone's muffled cries from down another hallway. He glanced at Lili and she nodded and they both made their way towards the voice.

"Hey! Someone let me out! Please!" A locker door was vibrating slightly and it was obvious that someone was struggling inside it, "Anyone!? Oh, come**on**!? Sam!? Tucker!? Heeelllllooooo!?"

"What's your combination?" Lili called as they reached the shaking locker.

"Fifteen to the right, Pass ten once to the left and then his the second time around! And forty-two to the right!"

Lili spun the combination lock to the appropriate numbers and jerked the locker open. A thin, lanky boy in a white and red T-shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans tumbled out onto the dirty tile floor.

"Thanks!" The boy leapt to his feet, brushing himself off, "Dash Baxter shoved me in there! I thought I'd be stuck in there until second hour!"

"Danny? Danny Fenton?" Raz blinked his emerald eyes at the black-haired, blue-eyed teen before them, "In high school?"

"Yeah, that's me. And I'm fourteen, why wouldn't I be in high school?" Danny replied, his smile dropping as he looked between the two Psychonauts in confusion.

"Did you happen to, er, **lose** something?" Lili asked him, half-smiling, "Like, per say, your ghost powers?"

Danny's eyes widened,

"Hey! How'd you know that!? That's supposed to be a secret!"

"I think you two ended up in the wrong place." Said a deeper voice behind them and Raz and Lili turned around to see the eighteen year old Danny they'd met in the real world standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling casually, "Thanks for getting my younger self out of the locker, though."

"No problem." Raz replied, "So, where is it that we were **supposed** to go then, huh?"

Danny frowned slightly,

"Follow me," He looked past them to focus on his younger self, "You'd better get to class and keep an eye on my high school memories." The High School Danny nodded and dashed off, "Good. Let's go." College Danny strode towards the front doors, pushed them open, and led them outside, "Welcome to the mind of Daniel Fenton!"

"Chaos…" Raz groaned, "Absolute chaos…"

"Aw, come on Raz," Lili nudged him in the side, "It's not **that** bad!"

A small town was spread out before them and it was pouring rain, puddles glinting under street lights, people flashing in and out of existence with the memories, and lights streaming out through some windows. A depressing aurora seemed to hang thickly in the air and heavy clouds obscured any sign of the sky. Whatever was going through Danny's mind, it was sad. Very, very, very sad.

"Ooh, looks like you came at a bad time." College Danny murmured, shielding his eyes from the rain as he peered up at the clouds; Raz figured this Danny must not actually be the **real** Danny but was more like a manifestation of recent memories, "It's raining."

"Thanks for the news flash, Phantom Obvious." Lili pushed her bangs out of her face, "So, where do we find these ghost powers everyone keeps going on about?"

"You're looking for Phantom?" Danny asked, looking a little relieved, "That's great! I can't get to him! Come on! I can show you where he's at!" And he took off running down the streets, Raz and Lili following behind him.

"If a part of Danny's own mind can't reach this Phantom then you can bet it's not going to be easy-peasy getting to him either." Razputin said, spitting out rain water as he ran, "Either there's some foreign entity invading his psyche that's stopping his ghost powers or he's blocked them out himself without knowing it."

"Won't know until we get there." Lili responded, her combat boots splashing through a large puddle, "We'd best be prepared for anything. And speaking of which…" She glanced at him worriedly, "How are you doing with all this water?"

"Fine." Raz said shortly, "Rain and puddles I can deal with. It's lake, ponds, and oceans that make me freeze up. For eighteen years I've been a f-ing slave to the damn curse and I **still** haven't gotten over it!"

"What're you guys muttering about?" Danny had slowed down to a walk, they'd left the town and were now walking through a dense forest "We're almost there. So be care-."

"No!" Something said in a monotone sort of voice and a Censor leaped out of bush, "No! No! No! No!"

Raz blasted it away with a PSI Blast and scowled. At least there was only one. It would have been worse if there was some Inner Demons. He hated those things. Hated them with a passion. Lili took his hand and they continued to follow Danny through the thick foliage to wherever this Phantom, who seemed to be the source of the Fenton boy's ghost powers, was trapped.

"Here we are." Danny pushed aside some low hanging branches and they stepped into a wide clearing. If you could call it that. It was more of a valley. A valley made of ice with a towering castle, also made of ice. Raz seized up immediately, eyes widening, his breathing coming faster. Lili squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Raz, it's just ice. Frozen water. Frozen water can't hurt you."

"Is he okay?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow as Razputin squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, "Is he scared of something? Because we haven't even gotten to the scary stuff yet…"

"Water…!" Raz moaned, "Water's bad…!" He straightened up, fingers balled into tight fists, his face white, but his features set into a determined glare of defiance, "My enter family is cursed to die in water, dragged into it's murky depths by the Hand of Galochio." A shiver ran up his spine, "And ice is just frozen water."

"Oh, I see." Danny said, "But don't worry about it melting. It can't melt." And he set off again, strolling up to the drawbridge, which was down, allowing them to enter the castle. A long stretch of hall was set out before them, "This is the Gauntlet," Danny explained, "If we can get through here, we get one step closer to Phantom."

"Right, let's go." Lili took a step forward and shards of ice flew out of the walls at her. She threw up her psychic shield and they ricocheted off, getting stuck in the vaulted ceiling, "Okay, let's go and be careful."

The three of them walked slowly down the hall. They were about a quarter of the way down when more ice shards dropped from the ceiling; both Raz and Lili put up psychic shields, covering themselves and Danny. Halfway through, pendulum blades of ice swung back and forth across their path and the group had to time themselves right to get through. Lili got a slice on her shoulder but that was it. They reached the other side without any further incident.

"This is starting to look like some sort of lame Indian Jones spoof thing." Raz commented, glaring back down the Gauntlet, "And it was **way** too easy! What is this place anyway?"

"Hoarfrost Bastion." Danny replied, whispering the name, "It's Phantom's home but there've never been traps like this! Something's definitely gone wrong!"

They walked into a room and were plunged into total darkness. Everyone froze and Lili swore loudly. It echoed.

"Okay, we're in a big huge open space…" Raz said, "And we can't see a thing. Hm, how to solve this one." He held his hand up, "Like this!" A flare of orange energy and a sphere of light hovered above his palm, lighting most of the room, "Whoa…!"

The room was, indeed, huge, and it looked like they were on a ledge over-looking a banquette hall of some sort; three long, silver tables with silver chairs stretched across the room and across the room from them was a raised dais upon which sat a tall throne of silver, crystal, emerald, and black onyx. It was empty.

"This isn't right…" Danny hissed, "This place is usually flooded with memories and Phantom always hangs out on that throne up there…! Where is he!?"

"Let's get down there and see." Lili said, summoning her neon pink Levitation Ball, "Come on, Danny, I'll take you down there." She looped her arm around Danny's waist (Raz felt a slight pang of jealousy) and bounced off the ledge, floating gently down to the floor. Raz did the same with his orange Levitation Ball, still holding the glowing sphere in his hand. They made their way towards the throne.

"Nothing looks different." Danny stated, running his fingers over it, peeking around the edges, leaning his weight against it, "Maybe I'm just-."

"There!" Both Lili and Danny jumped as Raz shouted, his cry echoing across the huge room, "I just felt it, no, heard it, no…it was sort of a feeling-hearing thing!" He sighed helplessly, "I heard-felt those voices! The thousands of voice screaming all at once! Just for a split second!" He looked around and pointed at a window, "There! I felt it again!" He leapt off the dais, ran at the window, and slammed a psychic fist into its glass-ice surface, sending shards everywhere. The opening led into a hall, not made of ice but of gleaming silver metal, that twisted downwards. Raz looked at Lili and scrambled through the opening, helping her through and then Danny. They made their way down, Danny whimpering and shaking his head the whole time.

"What's the matter?" Lili finally asked, "You're acting like a baby! You're eighteen!"

"There's something wrong with this hallway…!" Danny moaned, "It's like the Specter Deflectors back at home! It's made to block out ghost powers! This isn't right!"

"Stop." Raz commanded, holding out his hand, and the party stopped. They were in front of a rectangular, steel door, plain with no décor. Just a steel door, "Whatever's behind that door is either what we're looking for or is going to try and kill us." He put his gloved hand on the round knob, "Any objections to me opening it?" No one answered, "Alright then." He whipped it open and tensed but nothing came flying out at them. In fact, there was only one occupant in the plain steel room.

"Phantom!" Danny cried, throwing himself to the side of the white haired boy in the black and white jumpsuit, "It's good to see you again!"

"Fenton!" The boy who looked like Danny, save for the white hair and green eyes, grinned, "I thought you'd never come for me!"

"How'd you end up in this place?" Lili asked, touching her finger lightly to one of the walls and then drawing it away with a hiss of pain; it was so cold it burned.

"When we went through that portal into the other world and I saw all the blood and the people and the destruction, I sort of freaked and tried to block it all out. My brain went into overdrive and shut down for a second, locking up my powers without my knowledge. It was trying to protect me from myself." Phantom explained, getting to his feet, "Now let's get out of here, I've got a mess to clean up."

"See on the other side!" Raz grinned, pulling a Smelling Salts out of his bag, "Oh, and Danny," Both boys looked up at him and he snickered, "She really like you, you know!" He popped them open and the sickening stench filled the air, kicking them out of the mental world and into the real one.

* * *

Sasha was having no part in the teenage affairs. Five minutes after Razputin and Lili had 'taken the dive' into Danny's mind, Sam and Tucker had started bickering. And it wasn't about something intelligent either; it was about some of the stupidest things he'd ever heard in his life. They kept switching topics. He took a sip of coffee, trying to block them out, keeping his eyes on his book, and then took a long draw on his cigarette. Sam coughed.

"That thing smells!" She growled, "Smoke it somewhere else!"

Sasha ignored her.

"Are you listening to me?" She glared at him and he pretended not to notice, telekinetically turning a page as he took another drag from his smoke and another sip of coffee, "Hey, Agent Nein or whatever, I'm talking to you!"

"Leave him alone, Sam," Tucker shoved his PDA under her nose, "Check out this new update of the 'Potter Puppet Pals'!"

"You know I hate that thing, Tucker!"

"But it's funny!"

"You're the Mayor of Amity Park and some stupid hand puppets saying stupid things make you laugh? You know how many materials were probably wasted when they could have used recycled materials to-!"

Sasha blocked them out again, draining the last of his coffee and setting the empty mug aside. If only Agent Vodello was not out on a mission, she could have easily given them something to occupy their time. A mental tug; he looked up across the table, studying Razputin's features. They were no longer relaxed, they were screwed up in fear. Sasha recognized that fear well; water. He kept watching for a while and then when Raz's face dropped back into it's blank state of sleep he went back to his book. Everything was fine.

Ten minutes later, another mental tug made him mark his place, put out his cigarette, and turn his full attention to the other side of the table. A flash of light ensued from the open PSI Portal and it fell off Danny's forehead. Raz and Lili blinked, groaned, and sat up straighter in their chair. Raz picked up his PSI Portal and stowed it away as Lili slipped off his lap and stretched.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She stated and walked out of the room. Tucker and Sam had fallen silent and were starring at Danny. Raz gave Sasha a thumbs up and a wicked grin.

"Mission accomplished!" He smirked.

Danny suddenly muttered something and moved, opened his eyes, stood up, cracked his back, sent a confident smile to Sam and Tucker, and crouched into a fighting stance.

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted and there was a flash of cold white light that spread across his body. When it faded, there stood Danny Phantom, ready for action, strands of his white hair slipping into his glowing green eyes, the toes of his black and white jumpsuit hovering inches from the floor, his arms crossed over the 'DP' symbol on his chest.

"The Phantom is back!" He chuckled and Sam laughed, "Let's go ghost hunting, shall we?"

--------------

_I stayed up late because I really, really, really wanted to finish this. The escapade through Danny's mind didn't go quite the way I wanted it too but maybe I can get them to go inside again and they'll go someplace else this time. _

_Please review! More chapters if you do! And it will help Danny get free cheese fries at the Nasty Burger, yes it will! _

_Danny: Free cheese fries at the Nasty Burger! Awesome! Please, please, please, please,__**please**__, leave Stopwatch-To-Oblivion a review! PLEASE! For the sake of all cheese-fry-dom!_

_Alright, that's enough drama from you! See you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update, I was working on something else and it wasn't 'Good Night Love, Good Morning Power' so I had to force myself to get back to this thing. Hopefully, we can get some action into this chapter. Maybe a little ghost hunting, hm?_

Chapter Four: Bloody Battlefield

"We should find Skulker," Danny said, toying with the pencil in his hands, "If we find Skulker, then we can get him back into the Ghost Zone, not worry about him hurting people, and then we can investigate."

"Skulker's already back in the Ghost Zone," Tucker said, tapping something into his PDA, "I had my PDA wired so that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton could said me information on ghosts and whatever else. They did a scan for ghosts just a few minutes ago and just sent me a reading." He looked up, "Everyone's in there, even Wolf."

"Huh, this doesn't make sense then…" Raz spun around in his chair but was stopped by a look from Sasha, "I mean, if there's this portal or whatever opening into another world, and the ghosts aren't attacking your world, then what the hell are they doing?"

"Maybe someone's controlling them and Skulker getting away was a mistake." Lili replied, "But you're right Raz, it doesn't make that much sense." She turned to the Amity Park trio, "Do you guys know of anyone, anyone at all, who would want to control the Ghost Zone or, I dunno take over the world or something like that?"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all shared a glance.

"Vlad Masters." They said at the same time.

* * *

"So this…this…vehicle can take us safely through the Ghost Zone?" Raz peered at the contraption that looked like something from a sci-fi movie he'd seen with Lili once, "Are you sure it's safe."

"Tucker and I have taken it plenty of times, it's perfectly safe." Sam said, opening the hatch and jumping in, Tucker followed, "Now come on, it's going to be a little cramped but Danny's flying so it shouldn't be too bad."

Raz and Lili climbed in beside the Goth and the techie and strapped themselves in. Danny's parents had sent this 'contraption' through the Ghost Zone, targeting the open portal, so that it landed in the mansion's basement. Raz still did not like the sight of the dried blood all over the walls.

Danny, in his ghost mode, was floating in front of the portal, he gave Sam a thumbs up and she returned it, starting the engine. Then they were off. Raz swore loudly at the sight splayed out before him. The green churning essence of the Ghost Zone, the many doors floating in mid air, the chunks of land, and the flashes of weaker ghosts who quickly vanished at the sight of Danny Phantom. It took almost an hour for them to get to the Fenton Portal and then, after hurried introductions and a light packing of snacks, another couple hours to get to Wisconsin and Vlad Masters' mansion. Danny, back to his black haired self, rang the door bell and then barged in anyway, the other following behind.

"Vlad!?" He shouted, voice ringing, "Where are you!? Hey! We've got some questions and we want some answers! HEY!"

"Daniel, there is no need to shout." Said a voice and a tall man with white in an elegant black suit came down the stairs, "What is it that you're bothering me with, this time?" He paused at the bottom of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at Raz and Lili, "And who are your two new friends?"

"Why the hell did you rip a hole in the fabric of reality!?" Danny snarled, "What were you thinking?"

"A hole in the…Daniel, I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bull!"

"Danny!" Sam grabbed the eighteen year old boy's wrist before he punched Vlad, "Maybe he doesn't know, for once, and hitting him isn't going to get any answers." She glared at the smug look on the man's face, "Of course, if it weren't for the situation, I'd let you hit him anyway…"

"Hey, you! Old man!" Raz stepped forward, and Vlad's navy blue eyes flashed red for a split second, "I don't know who you are or what sort of thing went on between you and Danny in the past, but right now, we could use some help!"

"Raz!" Tucker grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back, "We can't ask Vlad for help?"

"Why not?" Lili asked.

"Well, 'cause, he's the…he's the-."

"Bad guy?" Vlad came closer, ignoring Danny's glares, "Yes, I admit I've been rather nasty, haven't I? Well, if this has something to do with the ghosts being rather unresponsive than I'd be happy to help." He suddenly looked distant, "Something bad is in the works and I, for one, am not about to sit by and watch it happen."

Danny seemed to consider Vlad's words for a moment or two and then he nodded, excepting, "I'll tell you what you need to know…"

After they explained to Vlad about the rip in the fabric of reality that opened into Razputin and Lili's world, Vald sat back and seemed to be thinking rather deeply. Raz left the room, muttering about not wanting to bother him, but Lili knew it was because the Psychonaut didn't want to pick up on the man's thoughts by accident. It was a privacy thing and Raz couldn't help but feel that when he unintentionally heard someone else's thoughts that it was invasion of their space.

Meanwhile, Danny was pacing himself into a circle in front of Vlad, hands in his pockets, mind racing as he tried to figure out why the ghosts weren't coming out. Sam followed his movements with worried lilac eyes as Tucker had his head buried in his PDA again. This situation could either be very bad or very good. Vlad was the grain of rice that would tip the scale, so to speak.

"It seems," Vlad finally spoke up and Danny stopped his pacing and Raz stuck his head back into the room, "That I have little choice in the matter."

"And why's that?" Lili inquired.

"Because if Daniel's troubled by this and he's coming to me for help then it is something I should be bothered with as well." Vlad was all business, not even acting smug, "The world's mingling could be catastrophic; upsetting the balance of nature itself and rendering the fabric of the universe a huge mass of death and destruction." His eyes narrowed, "I will not allow that to happen…!"

A loud beeping noise filled the air and Raz jumped a foot in the air, snatching something from his pocket. It looked like a cell phone. After a moment of nodding and widening eyes, he stowed it away and turned to the others.

"Mr. Masters that was very touching speech but if we're going to do something we'd better do it now," Frantic green eyes locked with Lili's amber ones, "That was Sasha. HQ has identified some strange beings in the mountains near the mansion where we found the portal. The entire town was murdered."

* * *

It was worse than the situation they had seen in the basement. Bodies everywhere, blood coating everything, the thick stench of death and burnt flesh hung in the air, and smoke billowed into the sky. Sam covered her mouth with her hands, shaking slightly, and Danny put an arm around her, drawing her close. Sasha and Milla had joined the party and poor Milla looked about ready to cry.

"We should get into those mountains," Tucker said quietly, "That way, we can find the bastards who did this and kick 'em with a mouthful of revenge. Right in the teeth."

There was no response from anyone but they moved off anyway. The silence was horrible and it was made even more eerie by the chill coming off the two halfas, both in their ghost modes. It was like Death itself was haunting this place, picking up the souls of the dead, and laughing at the living.

It didn't take them to long to reach the foot of the mountain and even less time seeing as over half the people there could fly. Danny carried Sam and Tucker, both of which who were armed with a Fenton Thermos (which everyone had, actually) and couple of ghost fighting weapons. The psychics, along with their own powers, also had some smaller weapons that could easily be accessed without getting in the way. Danny's ghost sense went off as they descended into a valley. And no one needed to be told why. Thousands of ghosts milled about; the place looked like a war camp. Lili swore under her breath.

"Well, this looks to be a rather interesting battle," Vlad commented, his glowing red eyes scanning the crowd of ghosts as the group hid behind an outcropping of rock, "Surprise attack, then?"

"Only option," Sasha murmured, "Anything else and we'd be dead."

"Alright then, darlings," Milla hissed, "Be careful, stay alive, and don't hesitate to call for help. If someone orders a retreat, you retreat, no questions asked. Everyone is getting out of here alive!"

As they started to move out Danny caught Vlad's arm.

"Listen," He whispered so that no one else could hear, "I'm…I'm glad you're on our side this time, Plasmius."

Vlad smiled, a sincere smile that didn't make his fangs look quite so dangerous.

"So am I, Daniel, so am I." And he started charging two powerful ecto blasts, "Now, let's blow some ghosts away, shall we, Little Badger?"

"You got that right!" Danny shot out from behind the rock and blasted the nearest dozen ghosts. It took the rest of the army about thirty seconds to realize what was going on but when they did they attacked with a vengeance.

Sam and Tucker stood back to back, blasting away with their weapons, Sasha and Milla almost appeared to be dancing together, their movements were so well refined and coordinated you could tell they had been partners for a long time, Raz and Lili were all over the place, together, apart, together, protecting Sam and Tucker, taking our some ghosts that Sasha and Milla had missed, back together again, and Vlad and Danny were doing their own thing.

Danny's ghostly wail shattered through the valley, maybe a hundred ghosts evaporating as the blast hit them, but it wasn't enough. No matter how many the group destroyed, it seemed that fifty more rose up to take the place of the ten that had been killed. It was only a matter of time before they all ran out of energy and the ghosts over whelmed them.

Sasha took the first casualty. A ghost hit him with a blast of energy and he was thrown against the rock wall of the valley. There was a sickening crack and he crumpled, not moving.

"Sasha!" Milla screamed and dropped to his side, "Sasha, answer me, darling! Answer me! Please!"

"Agent Vodello…" The German gasped and clutched his side, "I believe…I have broken…some ribs…"

"Don't talk, sweetie, just lie still, we'll get out of here and get help…!" Milla stood, her back to the fallen agent, protecting him, tears sparkling in her eyes as she fought off the ghosts with a new vengeance.

But Sasha was not the only one.

"Sam! Look out!" Danny cried and his girlfriend jumped to the side just in time to avoid an ecto-beam from another ghost but she didn't move quiet fast or far enough. The energy nicked her side and sent her spinning. Smoke trailed from her exposed midriff and she rolled over with a groan, exposing a nasty burn. Danny landed beside her and she shook her head.

"Go, I'll…be okay…!" And she pushed herself to her feet and started shooting ghosts again. But her aim was off.

"There's too f-ing many!" Tucker shouted, ducking another blast of ectoplasmic energy, "There's no way we can beat back these things!"

"The Mayor of Amity Park swearing in public!?" Vlad joked, though it was rather half-heartedly, "We're all doomed!"

Raz panicked. They were giving up. They couldn't give up, they just couldn't! His mind worked as quickly as his actions. There seemed to be only one conclusion.

"Danny!" Raz called, back-flipping over a group of ghost warriors and nailing them with a Confusion Grenade, forcing them to blow each other up, "Danny, Overshadow me!"

"WHAT!?" A blur of black and white and the halfa was beside him, letting loose a dozen or some ecto-blasts, "ARE YOU NUTS!?"

"No!" Razputin leaped into the air and Palm Bombed back down, scattering several enemies, If you Overshadow me, I might be able to integrate your ghost powers and my psychic powers! It's the only way!"

Danny hesitated, shooting glances at Sam and Tucker. Sasha's voice suddenly rang in Raz's head,

"_Razputin, I'm picking up on your thoughts and you do realize that if you go through with this there is no guarantee that you two can separate again!"_

"I don't care!" The younger Psychonaut snapped, "I'd give up my life to stop these things!"

"I don't care either!" Danny shouted, drop-kicking a ghost away, "I'd do anything to save my friends and protect my home!" His fierce neon green eyes locked with Raz's dark emerald ones, "You ready?"

Raz nodded and Danny stepped into the other boy's body. It was like a bucket of ice water had flooded him from the inside. He closed his eyes and sank into a pit of frosty darkness. Across the battlefield, Vlad sensed the disappearance of Phantom's energy and whirled around in time to see the boy vanish into Raz and Raz himself go ridged like a statue, eyes shut tight.

"DANIEL!!"

* * *

_Black. He stood in an empty stretch of black going on and on and on forever._

"_Danny?" He turned around, facing Raz, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The voice came from all around him._

"_Yeah…"_

_Raz grinned,_

"_See you on the other side…Phantom…"_

* * *

There was an eruption of blinding golden light the threw everyone off their feet and made them shield their eyes. Tucker was the first to recover,

"What the hell!?"

Vlad, Sam, Lili, Sasha, and Milla all looked up to where the boy's wide eyes were starring and a collective gasp rang out from all of them. Hovering in the air, golden energy flaring off his body and lighting up the whole area, was the creation of Danny Fenton and Razputin Aquato. Black hair, streaked with read and white, swirled in an unseen wind, glowing green eyes sliced with gold and without irises or pupils flared in anger and determination, and the air around the tall, lanky frame shivered like a heat wave. His (or their) shirt was gone but emblazed upon the bare chest was a black DP symbol traced with red lines like veins and curving around it were the black and white striped lines of the Psychonaut logo. Those same black and white lines curved around from behind his back and around his middle, near his stomach, and twirled up his wrists. The only cloths he (?) wore were a pair of black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black bands that started below the shoulder and stopped at the elbow.

"_Be gone."_

A wave of golden energy and everyone braced themselves, warm wind whipping at them, the screams and cries of a thousand or so ghosts echoing in their ears.

--------

_Smoly…long chapter…! I suck at writing fight scenes. Vlad seems a little out of character to me but that might just be because he's actually__**helping**__ Danny and crew instead of __**hindering**__ them for once. Well, it was necessary to the story. The next couple chapters are going to be cute-informational chapters, hopefully. I say cute because of a certain someone and I say informational because hopefully some things will be explained and we'll find out who__**really**_ _opened that hole in the fabric of reality._

_Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Leaving reviews will make more chapters magically spawn from my fingertips and give everyone cookies! Yeah! Everyone gets cookies! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes! My favorite character to write is here! He's such a cutie! Black, red, and white hair and green-gold eyes. Guess who. (evil grin) I think it's obvious._

_And I am sorry it's taken me forever to get this up but I got stuck on where I wanted it to go for a while._

_Why the hell did FFN change their format? What is up with that!? Now I've got to change things all over the place and...(starts grumbling about the whole thing)_

* * *

Chapter Five: Down in the Valley

* * *

The dust settled as the boy's feet touched the ground, the valley emptied of ghosts, and his golden glow ebbed away, leaving him looking like some sort of freaky kid in a Halloween costume. He turned his green-gold eyes on the group, smiled in a wistful sort of way, and breathed out slowly.

"Raz?" Lili asked, stepping closer, her usual pigtails a mess.

"Danny?" Sam made to move forward as well, but the pain of her injury kept her back.

"_No."_ The voice did not come to their ears; the boy's mouth didn't move; but rang in their minds, a light, slightly childish voice, _"We are one."_

"What's your name?" Tucker asked and when the others looked at him, "What? He's not Danny, he's not Razputin, he's gotta have a name, right?"

"_Daz."_ Attention went back to the strange boy, _"Our name is Daz!"_

"Daz, darling," Milla was helping Sasha stand, the German's features were blank but he was moving stiffly with pain, "Can you separate now? We'd like our boys back."

Daz blinked his extraordinary eyes at her and shook his head. Lili bit her lip, fighting back her emotions.

"_We're one. Razputin and Danny are one. This isn't over yet. We still have to-."_

"Damn it!" Lili screamed, throwing herself at Daz and pounding her fists on his bare chest, tears blurring her eyes, "Damn it all! Give Raz back! Give him back to me!"

"Ms. Zanotto…" Sasha whispered, clutching his side. Sam could only stare, shaking in Tucker's firm grip, her eyes burning but no tears falling. She understood why Lili was reacting the way she was.

"Lili," Vlad, no longer in his ghost form, put his hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her away from Daz who was only starring blankly at her as she continued to scream and cry and beat at him, "Come on, we'll separate them. Let him be. Come away, Lili, let's go."

"Nooo!" The Grand Head's daughter whirled, disheveled pigtails flying, and sagged into the millionaire's arms, "Raz! Raz! Raaaaaazzz!"

Vlad looked down at her in wonder for a moment, startled by this eighteen year old girl clutching at him, and then sighed heavily, glanced at Sam and Tucker, and gently wrapped his arms around her, though rather hesitantly.

"Let's get out of here," Sam winced, leaning against Tucker, "We don't know if any more ghosts are going to show up."

"We can't go back to Headquarters," Sasha rasped, "Not with Daz."

"Then were do were go, darling?" Milla looped her partner's arm around her shoulders, hefting him upright, and he moaned, "Sasha, sweetie, your ribs are broken, Tucker, Vlad, Lili, and I are exhausted, Sam is badly injured as well, and Daz has no idea what's going on."

It was true. The combination of Razputin Aquato and Daniel Fenton was crouched in the dirt, tracing his fingertips through a puddle of ectoplasmic goo with a sad smile on his lips.

"Perhaps there's a house near by we can accommodate." Vlad said thoughtfully, still holding onto the hiccupping Lili, "I'm sure the residence would-."

"_Someone's coming…"_ Daz straightened up and looked over his shoulder, his multi-colored hair falling into his face, _"They feel strong…curious…"_

Indeed, a moment later someone stuck their head around the corner, squeaked in shock, and came all the way into view. He was short and thin with a strange blue tinge to his skin and a black baseball cap.

"Lili?" He said in a low voice, creeping a little closer, "Sasha? Milla?"

"Dogen?" Lili stepped away from Vlad and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "What're you doing here?"

"I felt Raz's psychic energy explode and then it vanished." Dogen looked around, "Where is he?"

"Long story," Tucker muttered, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a place nearby besides that town back there where we could rest up would you? Some of us are hurt rather badly."

"Sure," Dogen nodded, "Come on, my house is just down the side of the mountain. The Psychonauts pay me real good to patrol these mountains and stay out of their way. But…the town…I didn't know what those things were…I couldn't…" He trailed off.

Sasha, supported by Milla, followed the youth out of the valley, Tucker and Lili close behind helping Sam along, and Vlad behind them. Daz stood starring randomly up at the sky with his mouth open, alone in the valley, before Vlad came back, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him along after the group.

A while later, after much complaining from Tucker, they came upon a small patch of forest with a fairly nice sized wooden cottage settled among the trees there. Dogen ushered them through the front door and into a cozy living room. Milla eased the half conscious Sasha onto a sofa and sat beside him as Lili aided Tucker in setting Sam down in a chair.

"_Comfy!"_ Daz smiled giddily, bouncing up and down on a squishy foot rest, _"We like this place!"_

"I can hear his voice in my head…!" Dogen exclaimed, coming out of anther room with a rather extensive first aid kit, "Who **is** that!?"

"He…they…" Vlad paused, trying to decide how best to start his sentence, "He calls himself Daz." The elder halfa took a seat on the couch behind Daz and pressed his hands down on the boy's shoulders, stopping his bouncing, "Settle down."

The group then launched into the explanation about how someone had ripped a hole in the fabric of reality, opening a gate between worlds. They told Dogen everything, in a way clarifying it for themselves; including how Raz and Danny had fused together to form the strangely behaving Daz.

"But **why** does he act like a child who doesn't understand anything?" Dogen asked. The only people left in the living room were himself, Lili, Vlad, Sam; who had refused to go to bed like Sasha; and Daz. Daz had fallen asleep on the couch beside Vlad Masters, his head lolling onto the man's shoulder. Vlad looked slightly disgruntled about the situation but wasn't shoving Daz away.

"Because neither Danny nor Raz ever killed." Lili concluded after a moment of thinking, "Daz is a killing machine, he knows what to do in a fight, but he doesn't understand the rest of the world because Danny and Raz have blocked their psyches to the experience of murder. Sasha's probably going insane trying to figure it out, even if he should be sleeping."

"It's complicated and strange but it somehow makes sense to me…" Sam responded, starring at the sleeping Daz, "He looks and acts so innocent, you wouldn't think…"

Dogen shook his head,

"The mind is complex. There's no way to tell what exactly is going on in there."

"We could try." Vlad spoke up, "That PSI-Portal is used to enter the mind so perhaps-damn it, Daniel!"

Daz had shoved his face into the millionaire's chest and, still asleep, had snuggled onto the man's lap, wiry arms wrapped around one of Vlad's own arms. The man was now struggling to get out of the boy's grasp.

"Calm down," Sam snapped at him, "He's just sleeping, you fruitloop."

"He's dreaming too," Lili said and Dogen nodded in agreement, "I'm catching snatches of them; it's strange, his mind is so open without any barriers at all…" She smiled suddenly, "He's dreaming about his friends and family."

"Who's?" Sam asked.

"Both." Lili closed her eyes and sat back, focusing on Daz's dreams, "A really tall man with a beard…that's Raz's dad…a younger you and Tucker in some sort of fast food place…"

"The Nasty Burger." Sam breathed, smiling at the memories they held there.

"A large man with black hair and an orange jumpsuit…a shorter woman in a blue jumpsuit…and a young woman with redish hair…" Lili continued, "He's very protective of them…"

"Jack, Maddie, and Jasmine." Vlad responded, one arm on the arm rest of the couch, Daz's hands wrapped loosely around it, and the other was set gently across the sleeping boy's back, "His father, mother, and older sister."

"Wait a minute…there's more…" Lili's grin was getting bigger and bigger, "Sasha and Milla…and, damn…!" She blushed and opened her eyes, turning to Sam, "He was dreaming about both of us."

Sam felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at her hands, clasped on her lap, twirling her fingers. So, even as Daz he still knew she was. But it still didn't help her feelings of loss. The Goth couldn't help but feel like Danny had abandoned her, had abandoned Tucker, had abandoned everyone else to hide away from all the killing and death. He'd locked himself up. But then, hadn't Razputin done it too? She felt guilty and selfish as she realized that, though Lili was putting up a good front, the psychic girl was probably just as distraught as Sam.

"I think, perhaps, we should all get some sleep." Vlad murmured, stifling a yawn and tugging his arm out of Daz's grasp so he could stand up, "It was a long and difficult day and we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. We'd best be ready."

"Should we move Daz into a bedroom?" Dogen asked, getting to his feet as well.

"Nah," Sam waved at the sleeping boy now sprawled all over the couch, "He looks fine there." She stretched and winced at the pain in her side, "Ouch, I think I need some shut eye too."

She, Lili, Dogen, and Vlad all left the living room. Tucker, Vlad, and Sasha were all sharing a room; much to Vlad's displeasure, Dogen had his own to sleep in, Sam, Lili, and Milla had taken up another bedroom, and it looked as though Daz would be dominating the couch. No one was complaining.

+Later that night…+

Daz whimpered, shifted on the couch, and groaned, stretching out to his full length so that his boots hung over the edge of the couch. He shivered suddenly and his eye lids fluttered, green-gold shining in the darkness. It was cold. Whimpering again, he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stood up, looking around. The house was dark and quiet and there didn't seem to be anyone else around but him.

"_Sam? Lili?"_ He whimpered, clutching himself, shivering, goosebumps rising on his pale skin and across his bare chest, _"Hey…we're cold. Vlad? Tucker? Milla? Sahsa?"_

But no one answered him. Pouting slightly that no one was paying him any attention when he was so cold, he started wandering from room to room, looking at everything with a sort of child-like curiosity, picking them up, setting them down again, shying away from some of the scarier looking objects. The stairs didn't interest him in the least.

Finally, bored and not feeling the least bit warmer, he plopped back onto the couch and looked around sadly, his black, red, and white hair sliding over his shoulders as he sighed, defeated. Daz looked around the room for something to do, shivering violently, and noticed a door he'd missed before. Curious, he moved towards it and opened it, gasping as a whirl of cool air tossed his hair into his face. Outside…!

Grinning, he bounced over the threshold and started spinning in circles in the grass, hands raised to the sky, watching the stars blur together as he spun. Freedom!

+The Next Morning…+

"DAMN IT!" Lili's shout made Tucker jolt and fall backwards, tumbling from his chair and onto the floor, scattering his tools everywhere, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

Abandoning the mess splayed all over the floor and desk in the study upstairs, the young Mayor pushed his glasses up his nose nervously and made his way into the living room to find a fuming Lili Zanotto leering over an empty couch. Milla, Dogen, and Sam were behind her looking a little wary of the girl's temper.

"Daz is gone, isn't he?" Tucker murmured warily, cringing when Lili's furious features told him the answer, "Damn…"

"Well then," Vlad growled, coming down the stairs behind Tucker, "We'll just have to go find him, won't we?"

"He could be **anywhere** darling!" Milla said, "And his mental signature changes! It's not psychically possible for something like that to occur but-!"

"The point is that nobody expected a lot of things to happen!" Sam put in and Dogen couldn't help but nod, "But we **have** to find him! And Vlad," Her defiant eyes made the millionaire scowl, "You're helping!"

Vlad glared sourly at her, crossing his arms, but it wasn't like he was going to object. Sam grinned at him and he looked away with a huff. Lili sniggered.

"I'm coming too!" Tucker stated, putting his hands on his hips, and Sam stared at him.

"Tucker Foley, volunteering to leave the safety of a house on a potentially dangerous mission?" The Goth teased, imitating shock, "Are you doing drugs, Mayor?"

"Shove it, dumb A." Tucker muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I don't know where the hell Daz ran off to but I know how we can keep him here. That's why I'm coming."

"But, darling-!" Milla began but Dogen putting a comforting hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't worry about them, Miss Vodello." He said with a shy smile, "Lili can take care of them. Maybe we should go take care of Sasha, huh?" And he led her up the stairs, winking over his shoulder at Lili who mouthed a 'thank you' and gave him a thumbs up.

"I think I know where we should start looking." Tucker pulled his PDA from his pocket and taping open the GPS on it, "Back at the battle scene…"

* * *

"You know, this place seems to be even more haunted than when the ghosts were here…" Lili mumbled, shivering as an eerie chill swept over her, "I hate it."

"I couldn't agree with you more…!" Vlad growled in reply, picking his way over soggy patches of earth where ectoplasm had soaked in, "And it's disgusting."

"Quit bickering!" Sam snapped, not taking her eyes off Tucker's PDA as she leaned over his shoulder, "The techno geek's picking up something…!"

Tucker grumbled something that sounded like 'don't call me a geek' but for the most part ignored the comment and waited for the other two to catch up before continuing forward, watching several blinking dots on his PDA. Most of them were small and probably animals because they kept moving but there was one dot that hadn't moved in the past five minutes. That, they figured, was Daz.

And, sure enough, as they came around a bend in the mountain path, there sat the Daz, his green-gold eyes alight as he played in one of the remaining puddles of glowing, green ectoplasm. Vlad made a disgusted face, scrunching up his nose, but Lili and Sam dropped to the strange boy's side almost immediately.

"Daz! You okay!?"

"What the hell were you thinking!? Running out like that!"

"_We were cold, and bored, and not sleepy, and no one was coming. So we explored."_ Daz grinned and squished ectoplasm between his fingers, giggling in his head, _"And we got outside!"_

"Come 'ere you…" Tucker crouched in front of Daz and held up a thick, black band of leather with silver beads stuck evenly around it, "No taking this off, 'k?" And he snapped it around the boy's neck.

"_What's this?"_ Daz tugged at it, _"It's weird. We don't like it that much."_

"Yes, Tucker, what exactly is it?" Vlad was towering above them, refusing to crouch down to their level but Daz solved the problem for him and jumped into the millionaire's arms, smearing neon green ectoplasm all over the man's perfect black suit.

"It's a tracking device, first hand," Tucker replied, standing up, hiding his smile as Vlad tried his best to push the grinning Daz off of him, "But it also acts as a sort of 'electric fence', I guess."

"You're going to electrocute him!?" Lili's voice cracked.

"No, no, no!" The techie waved his hands quickly and Sam bit her lip to stop from laughing at both of the situations going on around her, "If he tries to leave any area in about a twenty mile radius of my PDA," He waved it in the air briefly, "It'll shock his nerves system and knock him. It won't hurt him, I swear."

"How the hell did you come up with something so weird?" Sam asked, unhooking Daz's arms from around Vlad's waist and, despite the ectoplasm all over him, holding the strange boy's hand to keep him from bothering the older halfa .

"Wwweeeelllll," Tucker rubbed the back of his neck, hesitant to reveal the information, signifying that Sam and Lili would be sure to kill him when they found out, "It was…sort of…eh, a…cop thing…" Sam's eyes narrowed and Tucker's words sped up, "That is to say, I originally designed it to keep some convicts in check but then they told me off, sort of, saying that it could just be taken off and from then on I've been trying to improve it."

"So can Daz take it off?" Vlad asked him, glaring daggers at said boy.

"Mm, yeah he can." Tucker responded, "But he won't."

"And why not?"

"Tell him to take it off, Vlad, and find out." Lili sneered and a tint of pink flushed Vlad's cheeks.

"_Hungry."_ Daz grumbled, starring in the general area of his stomach, _"Our stomach is talking funny noises."_ He looked up, gazing from Sam, to Tucker, to Lili, to Vlad and back again, _"Can we eat?"_

"I don't see why not, come on, back to the house. Milla's probably got herself worried sick." Lili smiled, taking Daz's hand and leading him out of the valley. Vlad trailed behind, grumbling about how he was never going to get the ectoplasm out of his suit, and Tucker and Sam took up the rear.

"Hey, Tucker," The low tone of Sam's voice startled Tucker and he turned his gaze on her, "We can…we can separate them…right?"

Tucker's eyes met Sam's and he realized just how much it meant to her that she get Danny back safe, and sound, and all in one (or two) piece.

"Yeah, of course Sam."

* * *

Sasha Nein watched as Daz downed plate after plate of food, eating almost twice as much as a normal college teen. Then again, he was probably making up for two eighteen year olds sharing one body so the fact that he was stuffing his face wasn't too surprising. But still…

"Agent Nein?" The German glanced around until he found Sam standing in the threshold of the kitchen. The noise of the room with so many people in it was quite overwhelming; especially when Daz started telekinetically throwing his food across the large polished table at Vlad.

"Yes?"

"Can I…talk to you in private?"

He gave a curt nod and followed her out of the kitchen and into one of the first floor studies where she shut the door and took a seat on one of the squishy arm chairs. He did the same, careful not to disrupt his healing injuries.

"I'm just going to make this quick, I've never been one for long speeches," All hesitation had left her, "Is there any way to go into Daz's mind and separate Danny and Raz?"

Sasha, unlike Tucker before him, carefully considered his answer. He was a man of science and fact, of logic and puzzle, and he believe every problem could be solved as such. Sam didn't move during the extended silence that presented itself, expectant ready for hope or crushed dreams.

"It can be done, yes," The German Psychonaut mentally kicked himself as he saw those lilac eyes light up, knowing already he'd taken the wrong approach, "But it should not be." The light went out, "Daz's mind is a delicate balance of Razputin's psychic energies and Daniel's ecotplasmic ones. Even if we were to enter Daz's mind via a PSI-Portal there would be no guarantee that the two could be separated without permanently damaging their psyches. I'm afraid that Razputin Aquato and Daniel Fenton will have to split themselves apart on their own." He stood, a little faster than he intended, wincing slightly, "Now, Ms. Manson, if you don't mind, I am going to have some coffee and a smoke before Agent Vodello forces me back into the confines of a bed." And he swept out the door.

Sam remained where she was, still as stone, starring at the floor without actually seeing it. She registered the door opening and closing but didn't look up, to engrossed in her own private thoughts to notice.

"Sam?" It was Lili, sounding awfully more concerned than she'd show in front of everyone else, "Sam, I heard the whole speal Sasha gave you and he's damn well right; there's no way we can separate Raz and Danny on our own, they have to do it themselves. But there's one thing we can do…"

Sam cocked her head, raising an eyebrow,

"And what's that?"

"We can give them both Hell until they finally get it through their thick skulls that it's better if they're two…!"

Sam grinned,

"Sounds like a plan. When do we take the dive?"

* * *

_I just want to say that Daz is probably going to be around for a while because he is so much fun to write. And I'm not sure if some of you noticed or not but Daz seems to be very attached to Vlad and Sasha. That's because, though he's still very much in love with Sam and Lili (geez, that's gotta be weird), he relies on Vlad and Sasha as sort of 'father figures', people he can look to for guidance if need be. Daz is child-like, he doesn't comprehend things very well, and so when something happens that he doesn't understand, he turns to Vlad or Sasha. And he likes to pick on Vlad. XD _

_Aaaannnnyyyway, I know Sam isn't psychic so, by all logical means, she should not be able to enter peoples' minds. I'm working on that problem. That's another reason this chapter was so late; that and I was sort of taken over by the desire to do more on 'Earthdance's' sequel, 'Seventh Waltz.' Plus…life._

_So, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Reviews give Daz stickers he can put all over Vlad! Yeah! Stickers! _


	6. Chapter 6

_This thing has been put off for an insanely long time. Too long, I think, and I'm scared people are going to be going OOC. Oh crap._

_Oh yes, and I'm going to be playing with the "psychic connection" idea that exists (or doesn't, in the case of the show, I believe) between Sam and Danny. Whoops, hope that spill too many beans._

* * *

Chapter Six: Day's End

* * *

Sasha, having been caught by Milla and dragged back to his room, was trying to content himself with playing Solitaire on one of Dogen's laptops. Needless to say, he did not find it all that entertaining. So when the door to his room burst open and Vlad came in with a giggling Daz hanging off his leg, Sasha found the action to be slightly better than the electronic card game. Slightly.

"Bored, Agent Nein?" The millionaire huffed, trying desperately to tug Daz off of him and only succeeding in falling head over heels to the floor, the strange boy still clinging onto his leg, "Here! **You** baby-sit this…this monster!" And he finally managed to shake Daz off of him and run out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Daz sat on the floor for a moment, blinking up at Sasha who stared right back. Then, slowly, the boy reached up and started tugging at the collar Tucker had placed around his neck, whimpering pitifully in his mind. Sasha watched his antics for a while, slightly amused by this oddity rolling around on the floor with his hands curled around the black and silver collar, tugging fruitlessly at it.

"_Get it off…!"_ He whined, _"Get it off…! We don't like it…!"_

"Daz." The German said flatly and Daz froze immediately, still curled into a ball on the floor, his legs sticking in the air, and his fingers tight on the collar, "Relax." The boy flopped into a spread eagle position, still starring unblinkingly at Sasha, "Come here." Daz paused for a moment or two and then scrambled up onto the bed beside the German Psychonaut, snuggling into the man's chest, yawning loudly as he did so.

"_We're not sleepy, really," _He murmured, noticing Sasha's bemused look, _"Can you tell us a story, Sasha?"_

"A…a story?" The man was slightly taken aback by this inquiry; he wasn't exactly one to sit in front of the fire with little children and tell tales, "Daz, I think you'd better go see Agent Vodello if you—."

"_Won't!"_ The boy's bright features suddenly darkened into a stubborn frown, _"Vlad's mean! Won't! Tell story!"_

_What does Mr. Masters being mean have to do with any of this…?_ Sasha couldn't help but wonder but Daz was already squirming his way under the blankets beside the Psychonaut and so, with a light sigh, Sasha telekinetically set the laptop on a nearby desk, turned off the lights so there was only the dim afternoon light trying to peek through the curtains, and settled into his pillows beside Daz.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, carefully placing his sunglasses on the bedside table. Daz nuzzled his face into Sasha's chest again, his multi-colored hair frizzy from his escapade on the carpet floor. Unconsciously, Sasha smoothed Daz's silky locks and rested his arm across the boy's shoulders.

"_We want to hear a story about…about you."_

"Me?" Sasha replied as flatly as he could.

"_Yeah."_

"Why?"

"_You're cool."_

"Mm." Sasha pondered this for a moment, "Are you sure, they're really quiet boring." Daz gave him a murderous look that was half playful, half stubborn and the German rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Alright, alright…now, what to talk about…"

+An Hour Later…+

Milla opened the door to her partner's room a bit, peeking in to make sure he hadn't snuck a cigarette or was moving around too much. She stuck her head in the room, blinked, did a double take, and swept her gaze over the scene before her.

Curled up together under the sheets were Daz and Sasha, both of them fast asleep. Daz had his head resting near Sasha's heart, one of his wiry arms draped lightly over the man's stomach, other hidden beneath the blankets, and he was cuddled close to the Psychonaut in a way that made anyone think of a toddler huddling close to their parent.

Sasha Nein himself was flat against the plushy pillows, breathing lightly. One arm was resting almost protectively across Daz's shoulders and the other was thrown across his eyes, the short sleeve of his black pajama top slipping down over his pale arm.

Milla stared, unable to keep the wide smile off her face. It was the cutest situation she'd ever seen Sasha voluntarily get himself into! She leaned against the door frame, taking in the peace that was saturated into the room. Never before had she seen Sasha so relaxed or Daz so calm; the boy usually acted as though he was on a sugar rush.

Sasha gave a soft snort in his sleep and Milla's smile grew.

"Sleep tight, darlings." She whispered and shut the door.

* * *

"Come on, concentrate!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough then!"

"Shut the hell up, Lili!" Sam slammed a fist into the wall. She and Lili had been locked in the psychic girl's room, trying to pull at least a little psychic ability from Sam in order for her to be able to penetrate Daz's mind and enter it, "You were born a psychic! I'm human through and through! This is hard! I'm doing the best I can here!"

Lili paced back and forth across the floor in front of Sam, arms crossed, brow furrowed, "Raz or Sasha would know what to do but Sasha can't know what we're planning and Raz…well, maybe Dogan can help. He's always good at keeping secrets." Lili stopped pacing and looked at Sam who glared at her in turn, "You're Danny's, like, I dunno, what's the phrase? "Sweetheart at home who worries about him and is the only one who knows his secret identity," right?"

"Excuse me?" To Sam, that had sounded like an insult, "We're partners! All three of us! Danny, me, and Tucker! We started ghost hunting together four years ago when he stepped into the Fenton Portal and got his ghost powers!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Sam," Lili stated in a slightly irritated voice, "I'm just saying that usually situations like that add some sort of psychic connection, whether the two people know about or not."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the double meaning in those words but said nothing, preferring to take the statements as a compliment, "So, if there really is a psychic connection as you claim, why haven't we noticed?"

"Well, maybe there isn't one then…" Lili sat on the edge of her bed, looking slightly dejected, "Raz and I share a special sort of psychic bond, just like Milla and Sasha do even if they won't admit it." Sam grinned at the implication, "Raz has, since the moment we met, been able to hear my thoughts and that's not just because he's telepathic. Like wise, I can sense his emotions and feelings at all times. I know when he's happy, when he's scared, or when just plain pissed off. But since Daz should up…" She twisted a hand into the bed sheets, "I haven't gotten anything from Raz."

Sam leaned against the wall and thought about the many years she'd been friends with Danny. The time she'd urged him into the portal which caused him to get his ghost powers, when Freakshow had taken control of him and almost had her killed, when Ember had put him under a spell to make him nuts for her (that actually hadn't been too bad), all the times Plasmius had attacked them, the first time Skulker had appeared, when Undergrowth had taken control of Amity Park and Danny had gotten his ice powers, the horrible events that had ensued from the present and the future colliding, and when Vlad's plans had gone astray, leaving the planet vulnerable to the destruction of a meteor, and Danny had risked his identity and his life to save it. Everything about those years was extremely special to her.

And now that she thought about it, Sam realized that something had left when Daz had appeared. She always seemed to know just how much pain Danny was in whenever he got into a fight, always felt that little twinge of it at the back of her mind but had always passed it off as something else. But then, when he and Razputin had merged, it had left a tiny little cold spot. Danny was gone.

Lili saw the expression of Sam's face change, "So there was something there, wasn't there?" Sam nodded mutely, "Well then, since that's settled, we'll take the dive tomorrow."

"Wh-what?" Sam followed the psychic girl out of the room, "What do you mean tomorrow? Why not now?"

"Because we're both tired and who knows how long it's going to take to find out where those two morons are hiding in Daz's mind." Lili stopped halfway down the stairs, "We'll pretend nothing's going on and early tomorrow morning we'll lock ourselves in my room with Daz and…well, you know."

A loud shout of anger and a yelp of surprise came from downstairs and Sam rolled her eyes, stepping in front of Lili and continuing down the stairs, "Come on, we'd better get downstairs. It sounds like Tucker's managed to piss Vlad off."

* * *

Dinner was, for a lack of better terms, a fiasco.

Eight people sitting at one table and one of those had the eccentric tendencies of a five year old.

Everyone there had had cleaner dinners.

Daz was particularly careful to bug Vlad as much as possible and the decided theory for this between Tucker and Sam was that it was a remnant of Danny still trying to annoy the hell out of his arch rival. Of course, not to leave Sasha out of the fun, Daz telekinetically pelted the German Psychonaut with cauliflower whenever he thought the man wasn't looking. Dogan thought this was hilarious and said so by passing Daz a bowl of carrots which Milla promptly confiscated.

After dinner, Tucker left the group to the sanctuary of his room where he could continue working on some modifications of the Fenton thermos. Modifications like making sure it wouldn't break open when it was dropped. A half an hour into this, someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" He said without looking up from his work and heard the door open and close.

"Well…um…" The Mayor glanced around and saw Dogan shuffling his feet on the carpet and tugging at the black baseball cap on his head which appeared to be lined with foil of some kind, "I was wondering if you…wanted to see something cool…?"

"Cool?" Tucker dropped his tools on his desk and stood, "Sure, why not?" Dogan smiled shyly and led the way out of Tucker's room and into his own.

"It's out here." He murmured, crawling out the window and onto the roof. Tucker hesitated before following him. His breath caught.

A beautiful sunset was peering over the mountain tops, a veritable and undeniable painting of the most wonderful colors that nature could create. Tucker had never been one for observing the outdoors but this was breathtaking, far better than any video game graphics. The sky was a smear of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, violets, blues, and touches of turquoise. The mountains and treetops against it were black silhouettes and, as he and Dogan watched, a great bird of prey launched into the air and swerved in lazy circles over the trees before vanishing into the mountains.

"It's so…cool…" Tucker muttered, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I come out here to think a lot. Sunsets are my favorite thing to watch in the whole world." Dogan smiled, sitting down on the roof with his knees drawn up to his chin, "I don't have a lot to do out here so I think a lot. I mean, I've made friends with the squirrels but there's only so many conversations you can have with squirrels." Tucker sat down next to him, chuckling, "What do you do to think?"

"Erm…" Tucker felt his face flush, "I play video games…"

Dogan laughed outright, "I guess everyone has their fancies!"

Tucker started laughing too and turned back to look at the sunset.

_Sam would love to see this._

* * *

_A little short, maybe, but the next chapter's going to be doozey. We're going to be leaving our heroes for a moment and turning back to the Ghost Zone to find…well, you'll see. _

_Thank for reading and don't forget to review! Reviews make more chapters and keep Writer's Block away! Kill the Writer's Block!_

_P.S. I hope I'm not the only nerd out there who watches sunsets… :O_


End file.
